1. Field
This invention relates to computer system configuration management and more particularly relates to memory configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer is a complex system, frequently requiring configuration management to optimize operational efficiency. Memory configuration is one important dimension of computer operation, both to expand capacity and to improve performance in a cost-efficient way.
The multiplicity of computer memory device types and characteristics, computer chip sets, and memory array topographies, all combine to present a formidable challenge in terms of memory configuration. A systematic approach to memory upgrade optimization remains an elusive goal.